Maine Lobster Festival
The is an event in ChefVille that was released on 07 August 2013 and ended on 25 August 2013. This event introduces 4 new goal series, 1 new Cooking Station, 1 new Crafting Station, 2 new Ingredients, 4 new recipes, and 3 new harvestables. Event Rewards Mastering dishes cooked on Neptune's Fried Station during this event rewards the player with s. As players reach specific numbers of ribbons they will be given the corresponding reward. New Ingredients One new raw ingredient and one new crafting ingredinet have been released, though two existing ingredients are also heavily featured. New Recipes Neptune's Fried Station Recipes New Kitchen Objects Four new kitchen objects have been released during this event. } |Neptune's Fried Station is a new Cooking Station, given to the player as part of the goal . It is where 8 of the recipes released during this event are cooked, and the source of both s and s. |- | |The Lobster Nest is a new harvestable, given to the player as part of the goal . It must be constructed prior to harvesting, after which it can be harvested for Maine Lobster every 15 minutes. |- | |The Squid Crate is a new harvestable, given to the player as part of the goal . It must be constructed prior to harvesting, after which it can be harvested 10 times for Fresh Squid every 2 minutes. Players can have up to three total crates in their restaurant at a time, but only one can be under construction. |- | |The Clam Stall is a new harvestable, available in the Marketplace for . It comes fully built, and can be harvested for one Clams every 4 minutes. |- | |The Butter Pot is a new Crafting Station, available in the Marketplace for . It is the source of Garlic Butter. |} The Pirate Ship is a new buildable harvestable that requries s (available as gifts from a player's News Feed) and s (earned by serving dishes from Neptune's Fried Station) to build. New Goals Four new goal series started during this event: * * * * Gold Ribbon Lobster s |P1O2 = Cook 5 times |P1O3 = Complete the first stage of your |P1R1 = 2 x |P1R2 = |P1R3 = 2 x s |P2O1 = Have 10 s |P2O2 = Serve 3 times |P2O3 = Complete the second stage of your |P2R1 = |P2R2 = |P2R3 = |P3O1 = |P3O2 = |P3O3 = |P3R1 = |P3R2 = |P3R3 = |P4O1 = |P4O2 = |P4O3 = |P4R1 = |P4R2 = |P4R3 = |P5O1 = |P5O2 = |P5O3 = |P5R1 = |P5R2 = |P5R3 = }} Bounty of the Sea |P1O2 = Harvest your 5 times |P1O3 = Tend your neighbor's 3 times |P1R1 = 2 x |P1R2 = |P1R3 = 2 x s |P2O1 = Have 4 s |P2O2 = Harvest your 8 times |P2O3 = Cook 3 times |P2R1 = |P2R2 = 2 x s |P2R3 = 1 x |P3O1 = Have 8 s |P3O2 = Serve 3 times |P3O3 = Craft 8 times |P3R1 = |P3R2 = |P3R3 = }} Nesting Lobsters |P1O2 = Eat dishes from 7 of your neighbors |P1O3 = Place a |P1R1 = 2 x |P1R2 = |P1R3 = 2 x s |P2O1 = Have 8 s |P2O2 = Complete your |P2O3 = Cook 5 times |P2R1 = |P2R2 = |P2R3 = |P3O1 = |P3O2 = |P3O3 = |P3R1 = |P3R2 = |P3R3 = }} Succulent Squid |P1O2 = Harvest your 6 times |P1O3 = Visit 6 of your neighbor's restaurants |P1R1 = 1 x |P1R2 = |P1R3 = 2 x s |P2O1 = Have 8 s |P2O2 = Harvest your 8 times |P2O3 = Chef Serve 15 times |P2R1 = 2 x |P2R2 = |P2R3 = 2 x s |P3O1 = Have 8 s |P3O2 = Serve 6 times |P3O3 = Have 5 s on your Neptune's Fried Station |P3R1 = |P3R2 = |P3R3 = }} Category:Events